A pesar de los años
by el santo pegaso
Summary: ULTIMO capitulo, es un RobXRae. Pueden dejar REVIEWS ANÓNIMOS, sin NECESIDAD de REGISTRARSE. Atte. El Santo
1. Chapter 1

-Amanece en Jump City y se puede observar a una joven que medita en la terraza de la enorme torre T , que luego de la derrota de Trigon sus emociones se encontraba algo alterada, sin decir que cierto joven provocada esa sensación.

-Buen día Raven. – Saluda el joven líder y se aproximo un poco mas a la gótica, que ante su presencia no puedo terminar su meditación.

-Buen día Robin. – Acercándose a la baranda y apoyando sus brazos en ella y tratando de ocultar su rubor ante el joven que cautivo su corazón.

-Hermosa vista no, sabes me encanta venir aquí a esta hora es tan relajante no crees. –Girando su rostro y mirando a Raven que en ese momento se veía sorprendentemente hermosa.

-Si la vista desde aquí es preciosa, pero si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer. – Dando la vuelta y alejándose.

-Raven espera quisiera hablar contigo, es muy importante. – Sujetando el brazo de Raven y obligándola a mirarlo de frente. – Raven yo quería decirte que me gustas mucho, y bueno quisiera saber si sientes lo mismo que yo. – Mirándola a través de su mascara.

-Yo lo siento Robin, lo siento. – Soltándose del agarre de Robin y dejando caer unas lagrimas de sus ojos y dirigiéndose a su cuarto y una ve ay se tiro sobre su cama a pensar lo que había ocurrido. – No puede ser por que no le dije que yo sentía lo mismo por el, si tan solo pudiera expresar mis emociones, mis sentimientos no estaría aquí como una tonta llorando. – Luego de llorar por un largo rato vino a su mente aquellos recuerdos de cuando lucharon contra trigon y la forma en que el la ayudo, la cuido y la protegió y le dijo que el tendría esperanza por los dos y que nunca se diera por vencida ya que el siempre estaría ay para ella. – Luego de un rato decidió levantarse, y se dirigió al baño a limpiarse el rostro y refrescarse los ojos ya que los tenia hinchados de tanto llorar, frente al espejo tomo una decisión dejaría de ocultar sus sentimientos asía el, si le diría que también le gusta, pero saliendo de su cuarto y dirigiendo a ver a Robin la alarma sonó en ese momento.

-Maldición justo ahora. – Dirigiéndose rápidamente hasta la sala de mando.

-Entrando pudo observar que se encontraban frente a la pantalla y en ella se podía ver el rostro de Slade, giro su vista hacia Robin que estaba frente a la pantalla escuchando lo que tenia que decir Slade.

-Mi joven aprendiz, te espero en el parque centrar y trae a tus amigos ya que quiero probar con ustedes mi nueva arma, ya que serán unos excelentes conejillos. – Dicho esto Slade cortó la trasmisión.

-Maldito. – Apretando fuertemente su puño. – Titanes debemos detener a Slade vamos. – y como un rayo Robin abandonaba la sala seguido por Cybort, C Bestia, Star y Raven.

-Al llegar al parque observaron una enorme arma que estaba ubicado en el centro del parque, pero no había señales de Slade, hasta que se escucho una fuerte detonación y una gran cortina de humo.

-Titanes cuidado, no sabemos que trama Slade. – Sacando su vara y dispuesto a afrontar a su Némesis.

-De adentro de esa cortina de humo salían unos robots que inmediatamente empezaron a atacar a los jóvenes que sin percatarse iban alejándolos de Robin. – Una ve que Robin quedo solo frente a la gran arma se escucho la vos de Slade.

-Muy bien Robin ahora solo estamos tú y yo. – sin decir mas ataco feroz mente a Robin que esquivaba sus ataques.

-Slade no dejare que te salgas con la tuya, aquí mismo te detendré. – Utilizando su vara para propinarle unos golpes a Slade.

-Mi joven aprendiz aun te falta mucho para poder detenerme, observa. – Sacando una especie de arma y disparándole a Robin que al recibir el impacto lo paralizado en el lugar sin poder moverse.

-Mal.. di ..to que.. pie...ensas.. ha...cer – Robin trataba de formular palabra pero le era casi imposible.

-Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo estaba teniendo una difícil pelea con los robots ya que era muy fuertes.

-Viejo nos están pateando el trasero. – Bufaba Chico bestia al verse superado por los robot.

-Tienes razón, son demasiado fuertes. – Decía Cy mientras disparaba con su rayo a los robots.

-Amigos que hacemos, HAAHAA. –Gritos Star al ser alcanzada por un fuerte puñetazo.

-En tanto Raven observo como Slade paralizo a Robin y sin mas envolvió con su poder a los robot con los que estaba luchando y salió en ayuda de su líder, pero ella se encontraba bastante lejos ya que sin percatarse los robot los alejaron a todos, y ay fue que comprendió que el objetivo de Slade era exclusivamente Robin.

-Y ahora es momento de probar mi nueva arma Robin y tu tendrás el honor de ser el primero, dime no te sientes orgulloso, perdón me olvide que no puedes hablar en fin eso es lo de menos ya que después de esto no lo necesitarás.

-Colocándose en la consola de mando de su arma disparo contra Robin.

-NO ROBIN. – Grito Raven, pero sus gritos fueron en vano Robin fue alcanzado por el rayo provocando un gran destello de luz, que cegó a Raven, luego que el destello desapareció se podía observar un gran cráter donde estaba Robin, - Raven corriendo al lugar, pero lo único que encontró fue la mascara de Robin y una lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos, pero que cesaron al oír la vos de Slade que se vanagloriaba por su triunfo, una inmensa furia cubrió todo el ser de Raven que miro a Slade y acercándose a el.

-Maldito pagaras muy caro esto ni la muerte será un consuelo para ti. – Y sin mas Raven envolvió el arma con su poder y lo destruyo en un instante, y cuando se encamino hacia donde estaba Slade lo fue envolviendo igual que al arma, pero cuando estaba por dar el golpe de gracia noto que ese no era el verdadero Slade ya que su mascara se había caído y pudo observar que se trataba de un robot, - si Slade luego de disparar el arma escapo dejando en su lugar un doble de el, ya que tenia otros planes para el resto de los titanes.

-Ven ustedes nunca podrán ganarme siempre estoy un paso adelante suyo y mas ahora que Robin a muerto JAJAJAJA. – Reía mientras iba siendo pulverizado por la energía de Raven, luego que desapareció los demás robot hicieron los mismo, Raven cayo de rodillas al suelo no podía creer que Robin se haya ido era algo ilógico, ¿pero, debía aceptar la realidad?

-Star, CB y Cy, que luego que los robot desaparecieron se acercaron adonde estaba Raven.

-Amiga Raven ¿qué ocurrió, ¿dónde esta Robin? . – Preguntaba Star a Raven que se encontraba de rodillas y sujetando con fuerza la mascara de Robin.

-Viejo vamos no es momento para bromas. – decía C bestia buscando alguna señal de su líder.

-Equipo Robin a muerto.- Dijo Cy que se odio en ese momento al no haber podido ayudar a su amigo . – No eso es mentira el no a muerto, el no puede morir. – Levantando se y enfrentando a Cy con su rostro completamente consternado, Raven no lo podía aceptar.

-Luego de unos minutos los titanes abandonaron el lugar Cy, Star y ChB se dirigieron a la torre, pero Raven solo se fue caminando por la ciudad sumida en sus pensamientos y tristeza.

-_Robin yo estoy segura que no estas muerto y que en cualquier momento aparecerás, hasta que ese día llegué yo te estaré esperando._

-Así Raven terminaba su breve monologo y notando que ya habían pasado horas desde que se puso a caminar, entonces decidió volver a la torre donde de seguro el ambiente no seria el mismo sin el.

-En la torré titán, se encontraban Star que estaba intentando preparar unos de sus platos tamaraniano pero lo único que hacia era solo revolver y con la mirada fija en la puerta esperando que en cualquier momento su líder aparecería, y en tanto Cy y ChB solo estaban sentados enfrente del TV mirando la pantalla que se encontraba apagada, hasta que un fuerte ruido llamo su atención.

-Y ese estruendo de donde vino.- Preguntaba ChB levantándose del sillón y mirando a Cy.

-Amigo Cy tu crees que. – Decía Star con un pequeño brillo en sus ojos pero inmediatamente esa esperanza fue rota por Cy que sin dejarla terminar de hablar.

-No Star, esa es Raven.- Caminando lentamente hacia el cuarto de Raven y seguido por Star y ChB.

-En tanto en la habitación de Raven todo era un completo desastre, los muebles, paredes y cualquier objeto que se encontraba ay era destrozado por ella.

-Raven soy Cy puedo entrar. – Abriendo lentamente la puerta y entrando a lo que parecía un campo de batalla, Cy le dijo a Star y ChB que esperaran afuera, una ves adentro del cuarto en un rincón vio la figura de Raven que se encontraba sentada en el piso y con su rostro sobre sus rodillas.

-Que quieres, no ves que estoy ocupada. – Levantando su rostro y mirando a Cy.

-Raven por favor tranquilízate esto no te hace bien a vos ni a los demás, sabes nosotros también estamos triste por lo de Robin pero encerrándote y lamentándote no lograras nada.

-El volverá Cy yo estoy segura que volverá y cuando el vuelva yo yo ... – Sin mas un mar de lagrimas se formo en su rostro y abraso fuertemente a Cy, que como si se tratara de su hermana pequeña la abraso tratando de consolarla.

-Luego de esto paso una semana desde que Robin se fue, los habitantes de Jump City en honor a aquel joven héroe colocaron un monumento en el lugar en donde había caído, se podía observar la figura de Robin se veía ten sereno y a su ves tan triste, solo Cy, Star y ChB estuvieron ay. Ya que Raven no quiso acompañarlos.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-En tanto en un lejano planeta, un joven se despertaba luego de ese terrible suceso, al abrir sus ojos pudo ver el rostro de una persona que parecía ser un anciano.

-¿Quien es usted? ¿Donde estoy? . – Le preguntaba Robin al anciano mientras lentamente se ponía de pie.

-Tranquilo joven aquí estas a salvo, por favor recuéstate que aun tus heridas no han cicatrizado, y mi nombre es Peklaf y te encuentras en Halidug. – Decía amablemente el anciano mientras volvía a recostar a Robin.

-¿Halidug? No recuerdo ninguna ciudad con ese nombre, dígame a que distancia de aquí queda Jump City. - ¿Jump City? ... lo siento no conozco ese lugar, lamento decirte esto pero ya no te encuentras en tu planeta joven Dick.

-Pero entonces donde estoy y como sabe mi nombre. – Como te dije antes te encuentras en el Planeta Halidug a unos 900 millones de años luz de la tierra, y como se tu nombre es fácil solo tuve que leer tu mente y por eso conozco de donde eres y tu nombre, pero ahora lo mas importante es que descanses y luego platicáremos mas si. – Entonces Peklaf puso su mano sobre la frente de Robin haciendo que este se quedare profundamente dormido.

-A la mañana siguiente Robin se levanto sigilosamente y saliendo del cuarto donde estaba se dirigió hasta la entrada de la casa y una ves que abrió la puerta salió dio unos paso pero fue interrumpido por una vos. – Veo que te sientes mejor joven Dick. – Decía Peklaf que se encontraba meditando a un lado de la casa. – He si ya me siento mejor gracias. – Acercándose hasta donde esta el anciano.. – Sabe estando así me recuerda a alguien que conozco. – Si lo se joven Dick, recuerda que vi tus recuerdos y por cierto veo que te gustas esa chica. – Rompiendo lentamente su postura y acercándose a Robin. – He si la verdad es que estoy enamorado de ella, pero creó que ella no siente lo mismo por mi. - Eso crees, sabes las relaciones son un poco complicadas, pero ten por seguro que ella siente lo mismo por ti, pero ahora dejemos eso y ven conmigo. – Y así Paklaf condujo a Robin a lo que parecía un templo. – Disculpe pero para que vinimos aquí, digo si se puede saber. – Claro joven Dick aquí comenzáremos tu entrenamiento. – Mi entrenamiento pero para que. – Sabe joven Dick cuando vi tus recuerdos me di cuenta que eres una gran persona siempre ayudando a los demás y protegiendo a lo que mas lo necesitan, pero en tu condición actual no puedes derrotar a ese Slade, así que por eso yo te entrenare para que puedes vencer al mal, y principalmente dejes esa obsesión que poco a poco te consume y puedas ser feliz junto a Raven. - Raven, me pregunto como estará y si me extrañara, por favor dígame después del entrenamiento podré regresar a casa. – Eso solo depende ti joven Dick.

-Así el anciano empezó el entrenamiento de Robin que en principio consistía en meditar y sacar aquellos pensamientos perturbadores de su mente, luego de eso Paklaf le enseño a canalizar su aura para de este modo expulsarla en forma de energía y así pasaban los días para Robin que se encontraba en aquel lejano planeta lejos de sus seres queridos y en especial de Raven.

-Y conjuntamente en Jump City.

-Amiga Raven no quieres probar mi comida. – Ofreciéndole Star un plato con una de sus extrañas comidas. – No gracias Star no tengo hambre, y si me disculpa debo ir a meditar. – Diciendo esto Raven salió de la sala y se encamino hacia la terraza donde aquel día Robin se le había declarado. – Luego de estar un rato con su meditación fue interrumpida por la alarma que sonó y con paso marcado bajo a ver de que se trataba. – Cy , que ocurre. –Preguntaba Raven que ya se encontraba va al lado de el nuevo líder de los titanes. – He viejo, acaso los chicos malos no podrían atacar después del medio día. – Exclamaba un adormilado ChB. – Amigo Cy quien osa a atacar nuestra hermosa ciudad. – Decía Star que se encontraba comiendo las porciones que gentil mente rechazaron Cy y Raven. – Es la hermandad que ha vuelto a hacer de las suyas, titanes al ataque.- Enérgicamente exclamaba el nuevo líder.

Continuara, eso depende si gusto el comienzo sino no tiene sentido seguir subiendo capítulos.

Atte. EL SANTO PEGASO


	2. Chapter 2

-Y así los titanes fueron hacia donde se encontraba la hermandad.

-Muy bien payasos aquí se acabo la fiesta. – Pronunciaba Cy

-Pero miren si es la tostadora parlante. – Decía Gizmo ante el nuevo líder

-Oye pulga de circo no te permito que insulte a mi amigo Cy, es mas, ya no es una tostadora sino una cafetera pero eso es otro tema. – Le respondía ChB a Gizmo.

-ChB cada día son peores tus chistes. – Raven.

-Amigos no tenemos tiempo para platicar, ahora debemos derrotar a los malitos. – Poniéndose en posición para atacar, decía Star.

-Oigan me estoy arrugando aquí, por que no empiezan de una ves. – Exclamaba Jinx

-Luego de una breve pausa el combate empezó que desde luego no duro demasiado ya que Raven últimamente se adelantaba a sus compañeros y con una tremenda fuerza producto de sus emociones no solo derrotaba a sus enemigos sino que los mandaba directo al hospital.

-Raven que te ocurre siempre haces lo mismo, te recuerdo que somos un equipo y que a pesar de que ellos son los malos no se merecen ese trato. – Le reclamaba Cy a Raven y que desde luego nunca lo escuchaba ni bien terminaba se retiraba del lugar.

-Pero que le ocurre a Raven esta tan cambiada. – Preguntaba Chb.

-Amigo es que Raven se siente mal por lo que paso con Robin, ella aun no olvida aquel día y se siente culpable por no haber podido ayudarlo, siente que fue su culpa y es por eso que actúa así, por favor tengan paciencia si. – Les decía Star a Cy y ChB que se encontraban muy preocupados por la actitud de Raven.

-Entre tanto con Robin.

-Muy bien mi joven Dick veo que progresas rápido, tan solo en un par de semana ya dominas esa técnica. – Acotaba Peklaf. – Si gracias, pero aun me falta mucho ya que cada ves que lanzo una esfera me agoto mucho. – Tienes razón pero igualmente te felicito por tu gran actitud física, te digo mas a mi me tomo casi un año poder lanzar una esfera. – Y por cierto y disculpe que salga de conversación pero cuando usted cree que estemos listo para poder abrir el portal. – Mi joven amigo aun te falta mucho, pero no te preocupes que si sigues así pronto podrás regresar a casa. – Esta bien daré lo mejor de mí para que ese momento sea pronto. – Y dicho esto Robin se puso nuevamente a entrenar ya que lo que más deseaba era volver.

-Mientras Robin entrenaba este no se percataba del paso del tiempo ya que su mayor prioridad era alcanzar el nivel de poder de Peklaf y de esta manera poder abrir ese tan deseado portal que lo transportaría de nuevo a su hogar, pero para los titanes el tiempo no paso en cierto modo tan rápido ya que la perdida de Robin aun golpeaba en sus corazones y mas precisamente en Raven.

-Pasaron 5 años desde aquel día. Y la torre T había sufrido varias modificaciones ya que 3 nuevos integrantes se unieron a los titanes, entre ellos se encontraban.

Nombre real: Tom Cryet.

Sobre nombre: Roar. (Rugido – estruendo)

Edad: 20 años.

Poderes: Emite una gran onda sonora por su boca que tiene un alcancé de 100Metros.

Actitudes: Algo vanidoso ya que por su físico es bastante popular con las chicas, pero cuando se trata de detener a los villanos es muy serio.

Objetivo principal: Tratar de conquistar a Raven aunque esta lo rechacé constantemente y en ocasiones lo mande a volar lejos.

Nombre real: Jessica Benxon.

Sobre nombre: divine Light. (Luz divina).

Edad: 19 años.

Poderes: Tiene la capacidad de manejar a su justo todo clase de luz y materializarla en armas con la cual ataca a sus enemigos.

Actitudes: Es una chica algo tímida, no demasiado, tiene un carácter sereno.

Objetivo principal: Derrotar a Slade por haber matado a su héroe Robin, ya que sentía una gran admiración asía el.

Nombre real: Carl thomson

Sobre nombre: Spectrum. (Espectro).

Edad: 19 años.

Poderes: Posee la capacidad de crear en la mente del oponente sus mayores temores y usarlos en su contra.

Actitudes: Es muy tranquilo, y muy responsable pero cuando lo hacen enojar puede ser terrible.

Objetivo principal: Ayudar a las personas e impedir que los malos se salgan con la suya.

-Lo único que no se sabe de estos tres jóvenes es su pasado ya que nunca mencionan nada referido a ello.

-Oye viejo que te ocurrió, parece que te paso un camión por encima. – Le preguntaba el ahora proclamado Joven Bestia, a un Roar totalmente golpeado.

-Y que crees que me ocurrió, solo fui a pedirle un besito a Raven y por poco me mata, pero sabes que no me daré por vencido ya que ninguna chica se me puede resistir y Raven no será la excepción. – Bufaba un maltrecho Roar.

-Si lo que tú digas pero llevas intentándolo por un año, es mas te lo vuelvo a repetir nunca conseguirás nada con Raven ya que ella… - JB no pudo seguir hablando ya que Raven entraba en la sala principal y con solo una mirada izo callar a JB.

-Cabe mencionar que Raven en estos 5 años se había convertido en una hermosa mujer de 20 años y con una escultural figura, ya no usa esa maya enteriza ahora viste – por hostigamiento de Star – una falda como la de ella, pero la de Raven es de color tornasolado al igual que la que usa arriba dejando ver parte de su vientre, pero todo esa belleza era opacada por su mirada que denotaba tristeza.

Aclaración: Aquí le decimos tornasolado a un color que es mezcla de negro y un azulado y cuando el solo la da de lleno es hermoso, lo aclaro por las dudas.

-Bestia acaso no tienes otra cosa mejor que hacer que andar hablando de los demás. – Le decía Raven mientras se acercaba a la cocina a prepararse un te.

-He si justo en este momento tengo que ir a ayudar a Cy nos vemos adiós. – Y como un rayo el JB se retiraba del lugar llevándose del brazo a un Roar golpeado.

-En ese mismo momento en un lugar de las afueras de Jump City un conocido villano vuelve a resurgir.

-Luego de estos años por fin lo he terminado, ahora si esos titanes van a conocer lo que es el miedo. – Slade por fin termino su ejercito de súper robots y una nueva armadura para el, ya estaba todo listo para la gran batalla.

-Con Robin.

-Joven Dick ya llego la hora de que vuelvas, ya que el mal esta por resurgir. – Diciendo esto Peklaf le entrega a Robin un traje negro con la inicial N en el pecho. - ¿ Y esto ? . –Pregunto Robin tomando el traje. – Bueno mi joven amigo ya que tu antiguo traje no lo puedes usar mas por obvias razones y el que has usado en el entrenamiento no va de acorde a tu personalidad te he hecho este traje con los materiales mas resistente que existen aquí y por si acaso toma esto. – Peklaf le entrega una medalla a Robin. – ¿Y esto que es? . – Solo colócatelo en la cintura. – Dicho esto Robin que ya se había colocado el traje negro coloco la pequeña medalla en su cintura e inmediatamente su cuerpo fue cubierto por una especie de armadura que cubría todo su cuerpo e inclusive su cara por completo. – Genial.- Dijo Robin. – Y Dick que tal esta. – Fabuloso Peklaf y gracias, pero en especial por haberme salvado. – Y como es eso Dick . – Muy simple en este tiempo que pasamos juntos entrenando me di cuenta que su energía es la misma que me salvo del rayo de Slade. – jajaja Eres bueno mi joven amigo. – Gracia por eso, ¿pero por que me salvo? . – Eso es sencillo por que vi en ti aquel guerrero capas de dar su vida por aquellos a quien ama y por que me recuerdas a mí en mi juventud jajaja. – Decía un alegre Peklaf. – Bueno Dick ya es el momento, estas listo. – Mas que listo. – Respondió Robin.

-Y así los dos formaron un círculo con sus brazos y utilizando su fuerza espiritual abrieron el tan deseado portal, luego de unos segundos el umbral ya estaba abierto y listo.

-Es hora de despedirnos joven Dick.

-Si lo se, pero tengo miedo Peklaf, tengo miedo de volver y de que Raven y los titanes se hallan olvidado de mi. – Pero que tonterías dices Dick, te aseguro que estarán felices de verte y en especial aquella joven, bien vamos. – Esta bien y gracias nuevamente. – Robin le da un fuerte apretón de mano y se adentro en el umbral que al tiempo que el va avanzando se va cerrando hasta que perdió de vista a Peklaf, luego de eso Robin por fin ha vuelto luego de cinco años. – Y del otro lado del portal. – Buena suerte mi joven amigo.

-En la torre T se escucha la alarma que anuncia la presencia del enemigo.

-Titanes vengan rápido. – Decía Cy al resto del grupo que rápidamente se fue acercando.

-Viejo no me digas que otra ves son la pulga atómica, ricitos y el dadada. – Decía el JB al referirse a Gizmo, Jinx y Mamooth.

-Cy que ocurre. – Preguntaba Roar que venia acompañado por Divine Light y Sprectum.

-Si amigo Cy dinos que ocurre.

-El ha vuelto titanes. – Pronunciaba Cy con cierta molestia.

-¿Quien ha vuelto? JB

-Slade regreso, bien es tiempo que pague. – Raven.

-Pero que te dijo Cy. DL

-Dijo que vallamos al parque central y que nos iba a estar esperando frente al monumento de Robin.

-Pero que estamos esperando. Dijeron todos en un solo tono.

– Y así raudamente se dirigieron al lugar indicado y al estar llegando observaron la figura de Slade que los estaba esperando.

-Bien así me gusta, que vengan cuando su amo los llama. Pronunciaba Slade y parándose delante de los jóvenes. – Mmmmm por lo que veo tienen nuevos amigo, pero eso no les servirá de nada ante mi, pero ahora no vine para eso, solo les quiero decir que su hora a llegado. – Y sin mas saliendo de atrás de Slade se observaban unos mejorados Robots que al instante comenzaron a atacar a los jóvenes mientras Slade se retiraba del lugar. – Bien veamos como les va con mis prototipos. – Y Slade desapareció.

-Maldición se escapo es miserable. – Exclamo Raven ante la huída de Slade.

-La batalla dio comienzo al principio parecía que los jóvenes titanes llevaba las de ganar pero estos Robots a pesar de solo ser un prototipo del original estaban dando una verdadera batalla.

-Pero como ese fue mi mejor golpe. – Exclamaba Roar al ver que su poder no les hacia mucho daño.

-De que están hechos est AAAA . –DL recibió un fuerte impacto por parte de unos de ellos y cuando estaba por rematarla Star llego justo a tiempo para ayudarla. – Amiga te encuentras bien. – Si por ahora si, pero si seguimos así nos vencerán.

-Viejo de que están hechos estos sujetos. – JB se convirtió en un T-rex pero fue derribado fácilmente. – Estas bien ChB. – Preguntaba Cy mientras lo ayudaba a resguardarse. – Si estoy bien, pero te dije que ahora soy El Joven bestia, licuadora hablante.

-He si esta bien como tu digas, pero ay que ayudar a los demás, tu ve con Spectrum y yo iré a ayudar a Raven. – No hay problema. – Y así se dirigieron a ayudar a sus amigos, pero fue inútil ya que poco a poco los Robots iban ganando terreno sobre ellos, hasta que los encerraron en un circulo formado por ellos y apuntando sus cañones de plasma hacia los titanes que se encontraban cansados luego de estar por casi 2Hs de batalla sin tregua contra los Robots, pero cuando estaba por disparar se escucho una vos.

-CAPSULA DE PODER.

-Y terminada esta frase los Robots que recibieron el impacto se desintegraron instantáneamente.

-Viejo quien es ese. – No lo se JB pero nos esta ayudando. – Rápidamente los titanes aprovecharon el momento y atacaron con todo al resto de los Robot que quedaba, luego de unos minutos y con la ayuda de este personaje pudieron derrotar a todos los Robot.

-Amigos por fin los vencimos a todos. – Decía Star mientras abrasaba a DL

-Si eso esta bien, pero quien eres tu. – Pronunciaba Raven mientras se acercaba al joven que les había ayudado.

-Solo soy un amigo R.. errr señorita. – Haciendo una reverencia hacia Raven

-Oye no tienes calor con esa cosa que te cubre todo el cuerpo y el rostro. – Preguntaba el JB

-Hola disculpa a mis amigos y gracias por ayudarnos. – Cy extendiendo la mano ante el joven.

-Esta bien no hay problema, y si me disculpan tengo que irme.- Dando media vuelta y retirándose del lugar y dejando muchas dudas a los titanes.

-Espera, como te llamas. – Pregunto DL luego que se soltó de los brazos de Star.

-Nightwing, señorita, adiós.

-Oigan no se ustedes pero ese sujeto oculta algo. – Decía Roar

-Puede ser, pero por el momento dejémoslo así, bueno titanes volvamos a la torre T, ya que esto es el principio del verdadero combate. Exclamo Cy.

-Así los jóvenes titanes regresaban a la torre siendo observados por Nightwing.

-Titanes perdónenme por no decirles la verdad.

Continuara……..

AGRADECIMIENTOS:

MISSTHIK-FRAN: Muchas gracias por leer mi fan y espero que te guste este capitulo y espero no decepcionarte y continua escribiendo sobre la mejor pareja RobXRav ya que tienes mucho talento y una hermosa imaginación. Y te felicito por tus fan.

LO SIENTO

PEQUEÑO SUCIO SECRETO

FELIZ

LAGRIMAS AMARGAS

Estos fan son de autoría de: Missthik-Fran

BATMAN: Me alegro que te guste la pareja RobXRav y que hayas leído mi primer fan aquí. Un abrazo y será hasta el próximo capitulo.


	3. Chapter 3

AVISO: Bueno aquí le he hecho algunas modificaciones al fan y sepan disculpar, es que yo escribo casi como hablo es por eso que a veces me hago líos por que trato de usar un castellano neutro y por mas que hablemos el mismo idioma los modismo son distintos como podrán ver yo no uso el termino – vosotros – en cambio digo – ustedes - , bueno no lo entretengo mas.

-Pasaron varios días desde que Slade avía aparecido, mientras en la torre Cy acompañado por DL y Star examinaba los restos de los robots tratando de saber mas sobre estas maquinas

-Disculpa Cy pudiste averiguar algo sobre Slade o sobre los Robots. – Preguntaba DL a Cy, mientras le ayudaba en lo que podía.

-Lo único que se, es que estos solo eran prototipos, ni me quiero imaginar lo que serán los otros, por eso ay que estar preparados y debemos mejorar nuestras habilidades. – Respondía Cy que se encontraba preocupado ya que sabía que se avecinaba una gran batalla y no seria nada fácil.

-Amigo Cy por que no buscamos al joven de la otra ve y le pedimos que se una a nosotros. – Comentaba Star, mientras Roar entraba al cuarto y escuchó lo que decía Star

-No estarás hablando en serio Star recuerda que no sabemos nada de ese sujeto.- Exclamo Roar un tanto alterado y mirando a Cy.

-Disculpa Roar pero el que decide eso soy yo, por cierto Star no es mala idea, pero como lo ubicamos. – Le decía Cy quitando su vista de la de Roar y mirando a Star...

-Llámemelo por teléfono o le enviamos un e-mail. –

-Si seria buena idea Star, pero si supiéramos su TEL, o su e-mail, acaso tú lo sabes. – Decía Cy.

-No lo se Cy, perdona. – Acotaba Star al notar que realmente no tenia ni idea de cómo hallar a Nightwing.

-Esta bien Star no te preocupes ya veremos como lo localizamos. – Acercando a Star y dándole una palmada en el hombro.

-Oigan ustedes me escuchan cuando les hablo, les digo que es sujeto no me agrada. – Volvía a decir Roar, al notar que Cy lo seguía ignorando

-Oye no estoy de humor para escuchar tus tonterías si, por…. – Cy fue interrumpido por la alarma.

-Cy, DL, Star y Roar se dirigieron corriendo hasta la sala principal, en donde estaban Raven, Spectrum y el JB.

-Que ocurre Raven. –Preguntaba Cy al ver la expresión de preocupación de su amiga.

-Slade envió a sus Robots a destruir parte de la ciudad Cy, –Decía Raven mientras le mostraba por el monitor a Cy las imágenes de los robots.

-Mientras en la ciudad los robots avanzaban por las calles y destruían todo lo que se les cruzará en el camino sin impórtales nada ni nadie ya sea hombre o mujer, su único interés era la destrucción.

-Los titanes estaban observando el caos que ocasionaban hasta que las vos de su líder los trajo de vuelta.

-Bien titanes vallamos a detener a eso Robots.- Ni bien termino de pronunciar esas palabras los titanes salieron de la torre, Cy se subió a su auto T junto con Roar, Spectrum y DL mientras eran seguidos por Raven, Star y el JB que se trasformo en un halcón. -

-Pero al llegar al lugar se sorprendieron al ver que se encontraba Nightwing luchando con ellos. – Cy, Roar, Spectrum y DL descendieron del auto se aprontaron con Raven, Star y el JB que habían descendido mas adelante. – Y al ir acercándose Cy escuchaba el comentario del JB y se apronto para callarlo ya que sabía que estaba por decir un comentario de más.

-GUAAA, viejo es impresionante, pero su manera de pelear me recuerda a… - JB fue golpeado por el codo de Cy que lo miro con cierto recelo por el comentario que iba hacer sabiendo que Raven se encontraba al lado suyo.

-Sin peder tiempo Cy les indicaba a los titanes su plan para combatir a los robots

-Raven, Star y ChB errr JB ustedes vallan por los de la derecha, Roar, DL y Spectrum ustedes los de las izquierda, y yo iré a ayudar a Nightwing.

-Así los titanes comenzaron su ataque como se los había dicho su líder mientras el fue al lado de Nightwing que se encontraba luchando con gran habilidad y maestría.

-mientras Cy se encontraba con Nightwing a unos metros de ay Raven y Star estaban luchando con todo pero eso no fue suficiente ya que estos nuevo robots son muy fuertes y Raven pudo dar cuenta de ello.

-Raven cuidado. –Grito Star al ver que Raven era alcanzada por el potente rayo y cayendo al piso.

-Demonios traspaso mi escudo, estos sin duda son mas fuertes que los anteriores. – Levantándose y cubriendo con su poder un camión que se encontraba estacionado y con fuerza se lo estrello en la cabeza enterrándolo en el piso, pero el enorme camión fue desplazado por el Robot que se levanto como sin nada y empezó nuevamente a atacarla.

-Mientras Star y el JB estaban en igual condiciones que Raven ya que sus ataques parecían no hacerle el más mínimo daño.

-Star no quiero ser pesimista pero esto sujetos nos están pateando el trasero. – Decía JB mientras se trasformaba en trisé raptor y envestía de lleno, pero fue tomado por los cuernos y aventado con fuerza contra el suelo y una vez que volvió a la normalidad el Robot lo tomo por el cuello mientras empezaba a asfixiarlo y cuando ya estaba perdiendo el conocimiento Star le propino un fuerte golpe al Robot obligándolo a soltarlo, y justo llegando Raven que difícilmente pudo escapar del robot con el que estaba peleando.

-Star vamos debemos pensar la forma de combatirlo y de paso tomamos algo de fuerzas. Dijo Raven mientras llevaba casi inconsciente al El JB.

-Bien amiga. – Decía Star mientras seguía a Raven a través de los edificios tratando de perder a los Robots que les seguían el paso.

-Con Roar, Divine Light y Spectrum.

-Cuidado Spectrum esta atrás tuyo. – Pero fue tarde la advertencia ya que el robot lo tomo violentamente entre sus brazos mientras lo iba apretando cada ves mas.

-Roar ay que ayudarlo si no lo va a matar. Dijo DL que formando en su mano una gran espada y yendo a ayudar a su compañero, seguido por Roar que iba preparando su gran onda sonica. -

-Cy y Nightwing.

-Maldito toma esto. – disparando con su arma. – Pero que, no le hice el más mínimo daño, bueno si no queda otra. –Cy se dispuso a pelear mano a mano. – Pero en un solo movimiento fue lanzado y cayendo sobre Roar y compañía que difícilmente lograron liberar a Spectrum. AAAARRRRRR – fue el grito que dieron los jóvenes al sentir el gran cuerpo de Cy caer encima de ellos, mientras Nightwing seguía combatiendo y viendo que sus compañeros tenían problemas decidió usar su poder aun sabiendo que luego le costaría mucho volver a generar la energía necesaria para otro disparo.

-CAPSULA DE PODER. Grito Nightwing y de sus manos salio una esfera que impacto con varios Robots provocando serio daños en ellos y aprovechando eso en un veloz movimiento y sacando su vara les dio el golpe de gracia y ocultándola rápidamente para que nadie lo viera y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Cy y los de más que se encontraba a cierta distancia de el así que en su camino fue derribando alguno de los robots que vagamente estaban en pie, luego de sacarse esas molestia se acercó a Cy.

-Cy te encuentra bien. – Dándole la mano para que se ponga de pie y mirando en dirección de donde estaban los demás.

-Si gracias, pero no tenemos tiempo para andar agradeciendo debemos ir con Raven y los otros. Le decía mientras observaba que sus titanes estaban en problema a unas cuadras de ay.

-Bien vallan ustedes yo me encargo de estos. – Dando media vuelta y quedando de frente a lo 4 robots que aun quedaban en pie.

-Muy bien chicos ahora verán los resultados de mis entrenamientos. – Dicho esto Nightwing con una gran velocidad ataco sin piedad a los Robots que uno a uno fueron cayendo hasta que quedaron como una pila de chatarra sobre el suelo.

-A todo esto había alguien que estaba vigilando todo el combate desde la tranquilidad de su guarida.

-Nightwing, será un extraordinario oponente, pero por el momento solo observare. – Mientras observaba la batalla pero en especial a Nightwing.

-Mientras Nightwing termino con sus oponentes los titanes tenían ciertas dificultades, entonces decidió ir a ayudarlos, y rápidamente salió en su ayuda

-_Que les ocurre titanes ustedes no eran así antes._ Se decía para si Nightwing mientras iba hacia donde estaban los demás y observaba como los titanes iban siendo doblegado hasta que Cy ordeno a los titanes.

-Titanes formación de ataque. – Pronunciaba Cy mientras los titanes tomaban sus lugares. – Raven y DL al frente formaron un escudo mientras Roar expulsaba su poder en conjunto con Cy, formando un solo ataque que impacto de lleno en los 5 robots que quedaban haciendo que esto bajaran su guardia y siendo aprovechada por El JB y Spectrum que salieron de los lados de la barrera, El JB transformándose en un T-rex que tomo entre sus afilados dientes a dos de ellos y triturándolos mientras pisaba al otro, Spectrum utilizando su onda sonora, desarmo a los otros robots como si de legos se trataran y así por fin lograron eliminar a los Robots que quedaban.

Aclaración: Aquí se conocen como legos a ese juego con ladrillos o cubos como le digan, son eso para armar.

-_excelente trabajo titanes._ – Decía con orgullo Nightwing acercándose a los titanes que se encontraban sobre el asfalto sentados.

-Muy buen trabajo jóvenes titanes. – Nightwing felicitaba el gran desempeñó de los titanes. Ya que habían logrado un gran trabajo en equipo.

-He, si gracias pero ahora somos solo los titanes, hace mucho que no nos llaman así. – Comentaba Cy a Nightwing. Mientras se ponía de pie.

-Cy, Mejor nos vamos. – Pronunciaba Raven que ayudaba a Star que no se podía levantar ya que le dolía mucho la pierna.

-Si Raven, por cierto no te interesaría unirte a nosotros, que dices. – le preguntaba Cy a Nightwing que se estaba retirando y haciendo que este se detenga y se de la vuelta.

-No se, aparte no me conocen, como saben que soy de confiar.- Le decía Nightwing mientras miraba a los maltrechos titanes y en especial a Raven.

-Amigo yo confió en ti. – Decía Star mientras le deba un fuerte apretón de mano y siendo sostenida por Raven para que no se cayera.

-_Star siempre igual, no cambias más jaja._ – Pensaba Nightwing al recibir las muestra de confianza de Star que sin conocerlo ya confiaba en el, así que no le quedo mas remedio que aceptar la invitación.

-Este, bien iré con ustedes. – Le respondía Nightwing a Star mientras recibía la aprobación de Cy y el resto de los titanes, bueno excepto uno.

-Roar acercándose y diciéndole al oído.-

-_Escúchame bien te estaré vigilando y otra cosita Raven es mi novia ni se te ocurra acércate si._ – Le decía mientras lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos.

-_Que Raven esta saliendo con esta imitación de B Pitt, pero debí imaginármelo, que tonto, si ella misma me lo izo saber aquella ves que me declare y no me respondió, que iluso soy._- Se decía un dolorido Nightwing al saber que sus temores se iban haciendo realidad, en especial ese.

-Pero cuando se estaba retirando unos de los Robots que aun tenia algo de energía disparo con su rayo que iba directo a Raven, luego de esto el robot quedo fuera de combate.

-Raven cuidado. – Decía Nightwing que se puso delante de Raven recibiendo el impacto de lleno. – AAAAAA. –cayendo estruendosamente al suelo ante la mirada de los titanes.

-Nightwing. – Gritaron y se acercaron a el para ver si se encontraba bien.

-Estas bien Nightwing. – Le pregunta Cy mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse.

-Si estoy bien gracias y tu Raven. – Levantándose y acercándose a Raven y fijándose que no le allá pasado nada a ella.

-Si estoy bien, nos vamos Cy. – Dijo Raven y rápidamente se elevo y salio volando dejando a Nightwing completamente desconcertado tanto por el hecho de saber que tenía novio y esa fría actitud. – Sin más se quedo viendo como la chica que ama se iba hasta que la vos del Joven Bestia lo distrajo.

-Viejo no te preocupes, ella siempre es si y por cierto por que no utilizaste esa esfera para interceptar el rayo. Le decía el JB a Nightwing tratando de que no se preocupara por la actitud de Raven y de paso quería saber sobre por que no utilizo su poder en ves de ponerse como escudo el mismo.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que una vez que lanzo una capsula, debo esperar varios minutos para poder lanzar otra, aparte que no me gusta depender demasiado de ello prefiero usar mis habilidades físicas. – Reponía Nightwing y dejando claro que el no dependía de ese poder para pelear ya que a el le gustaba mas utilizar sus habilidades. –

-Bueno titanes es hora de volver a casa y curarnos ya que no sabemos cuando volverá a atacar Slade. – Decía Cy mientras todos empezaban a retirarse.

-Luego de un rato llegaron a la torre T.

-Bienvenido a la torre de los Titanes Nightwing. – Exclamaba orgullosamente Cy mientras le mostraba las instalaciones y demás cuartos a Nightwing que miraba con nostalgia y asombro por los cambios.

-_Como ha cambiado todo aquí, pero podré aguantar estar aquí y ver a Raven con ese rubio teñido. –_ Se decía Nightwing mientras demostraba asombro ante lo que Cy le comentaba tenia que ser cuidadoso para no ser descubierto.

-Y bien nos es fabulosa viejo, sebes Cy diseño la mayor parte de la torre. – Comentaba alegre el JB mientras le mostraba todo el lugar.

-He, si es impresionante, pero disculpa mi atrevimiento podría descansar, es que esa batalla me agoto un poco. – Le decía Nightwing que lo que mas le dolía no eran sus heridas corporales si no la internas.

-Si por supuesto, Star, DL podrían enseñarle el cuarto de visitas a Nightwing, luego si quieres en una hora más o manos cenaremos. – Decía el líder titán mientras Star y DL le indicaban el camino.

-Muchas gracias a todos por su hospitalidad y seria un honor para mi acompañarlo.- Donde la vuelta y acompañado por Star y DL, que aprovecharían para preguntarle cosas sobre el mientras caminaba por el pasillo en dirección a los cuartos.

-Amigo dime como te llamas, de donde eres, cuantos años tienes. – Preguntaba Star a Nightwing mientras lo llevaba tomado del brazo.

-He, mi nombre no te lo puede decir, y con respecto de donde vengo te digo que antes yo vivía aquí en Jump City pero por unos problemas tuve que ausentarme por cinco años, y tengo 20 años, perdón lo intromisión pero tu eres nueva aquí no, digo con los titanes ya que cuando me marche tu no estabas aquí. Respondía y preguntaba Nightwing ya que en estos días quería saber más sobre estos nuevos titanes aunque el que más le interesaba era Roar ya que quería saber si era verdad lo que le dijo.

-Yo me uní a los titanes hace aproximadamente cuatro años al igual que Roar y Spectrum. – Le respondía amablemente Divine Light mientras miraba a Star que casi estaba colgada del pobre Nightwing.

-Star, Raven siempre fue así, digo tan mmm seria. – No puedo aguantar el preguntar por su gótica y saber la razón de su comportamiento.

-No antes Raven era mas, como decirlo mas sociable y debes encunado sonreía aunque siempre lo hacia cuando Robin estaba con ella. Decía Star con un dejo de tristeza en su vos y soltando a Nightwing.

-Ellos eran novios, digo Robin y Raven. Preguntaba Nightwing deteniéndose un momento ya que Star se detuvo también.

-Oficialmente no pero yo sabia que a Raven le gustaba Robin y a el ella, es por eso que nunca le confesé a Robin lo que sentía por el, pero sabes que a pesar de todo yo era feliz por que cuando quieres a alguien siempre quieres que sea feliz aunque esa felicidad no sea con uno, pero dime por que tanto interés. – Decía Star aun con ese dejo de tristeza que se izo mas notorio cuando le comento eso ultimo y con curiosidad ante las preguntas de Nightwing sobre su amiga.

-_Star yo lo siento, no lo sabia perdóname por no corresponder tus sentimientos… - _Decía Nightwing pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabras Raven apareció de la nada y se paro en frente de el con un semblante serio.

-Y bien por que tanto interés en mí. – Decía monótonamente Raven, y acercándose mas a Nightwing y sin quitarle la vista.

-Claro que Nightwing al ver tan de cerca a Raven y ver su hermosa figura sus sentidos querían traicionarlo y quitarse la armadura y besarla aunque eso le costara la vida, pero por suerte su arduo entrenamiento izo efecto y se pudo controlar ya que sabia que no era el momento adecuado ya que también se encontraba Star y DL que ante la aparición de Raven si hicieron a un lado.

-Yo solo sentía curiosidad, disculpa mi intromisión. – Decía Nightwing mientras agachaba la cabeza y agradecía tener puesta esa armadura y el casco que aparte no dejaba que su enlacé mental se realizara.

-Dicho esto Nightwing observaba como su gótica se retiraba y sentía que su corazón se iba a haciendo pedazo, pero la gota que derramo el vaso fue que cuando luego de unos pasos habían llegado al cuarto y cuando estaba entrando pudo escuchar como grito Roar. – RAVEN MI AMOR. – Esas solas palabras terminaron por romper ese pedacito de ilusión que tenia. Y agradeciendo a Star y DL en haberle acompaño entro al cuarto y cerro la puerta y cayendo de rodillas -_Para que volví, será mejor que venza rápido a Slate y me marche de aquí por que no resistiré el ver a Raven en brazos de es teñido arrepentido. –_ Así estuvo unos minuto hasta que se levanto y se dirigió al baño y se quito la armadura y el traje negro se metió a la ducha ya que estaba cansado y quería sacarse eso pensamientos de su mente, luego del baño se recostó en la cama aun sabiendo que le seria imposible dormir.

Continuara?

Agradecimientos:

Fernando-Urashima: Amigo me diste un alegron que estés compartiendo mi fan de los jóvenes titanes y sabiendo que es tu primer fan que lees de los titanes, la verdad que me sorprendiste amigo y espero que te sigan gustando los capítulos y en especial la pareja RobXRae.

¿CUESTIÓN DE HONOR?

AUTOR: FERNANDO-URASHIMA

ANIME ---- LOVE HINA. Los invito a que disfruten de este hermoso fan.

Shiro-wolfman-k: Muchísimas gracias por tus consejos amigo y espero que este capitulo este un poquito mejor sin tantos errores y disculpa si te estoy molestando y quitándote tu tiempo, y gracias recibí tus comentarios por el fan de love hina – triste navidad, triste año nuevo - y me alegro que te gustara el final tan triste, pero como digo a pesar de que sea una comedia romántica, eso no quita que pueda tener un final así, y con respecto a tu pregunta lo quite un día en que se me subió el apellido a la cabeza pero igual lo volví a subir ya que hice una secuela – mi renacer- y la verdad quiero agradecer a mi lector fiel Magaso Urashima que tiene el coraje para leer mi fan y dejar reviews.

Missthik-fran: Gracias por compartir mi fan y espero que prontos subas otro de tus hermosos fan, nos vemos.

Batman: Un abraso enorme y espero que te sigua gustando mi fan.

Atte. El Santo Pegaso.


	4. Chapter 4

-Esa noche Nightwing no podía dormir a su cabeza chocaba constantemente esas palabras dichas por Roar. – _RAVEN TE AMO, RAVEN TE AMO, RAVEN TE AMO……_ - _por que tuvo que pasar esto, será que mi destino es el estar solo en la vida como lo esta EL, si tan solo quiero amar y ser amado acaso eso es un imposible para mi._

-Amanece en Jump City y en la azotea de la gran torre T se encuentra Nightwing observando el amanecer, hasta que siente que alguien llega y rápidamente se coloca la armadura.- Era Raven que pasando al lado de Nightwing y colocándose en su pose habitual. – Nightwing entonces decidió retirarse pero cuando abrió la puerta para marcharse. - Raven le pregunta a Nightwing.

-¿Que haces aquí a esta hora?. – Mirándolo pero sin romper su postura.

-Es que tiene una hermosa vista desde aquí y es tan relajante no Raven. – Dicho esto Nightwing se marcha del lugar, y se encamino hacia el comedor.

-Raven que estaba meditando no pudo seguir ya que esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza.

-Esas palabras me recuerdan a Robin como aquella ve hace 5 años, será mejor que este más pendiente de Nightwing ya que sabes mas de los que dice. – Y así Raven bajo de la azotea y se dirigió hasta el comedor para desayunar, al entrar pudo observar que ya se encontraban casi todos, solo faltaban Roar y JB que como siempre son los últimos en lamentarse.

-En el comedor se encontraba Star preparando sus típicos platillos que desde luego gentil mente los titanes rechazaban.

-Amigo Nightwing y amiga Raven nos les gustaría probar mi nueva receta de glorf.

Decía Star y mostrándole el contenido de la olla.

-Gracias Star pero prefirió desayunar liviano hoy. –Agradeciendo y yendo a prepararse un té, mientras seguía con su mirada a Nightwing.

-Yo te agradezco pero primero debo ir a entrenar un poco. – decía Nightwing y se retiraba del comedor, claro que la razón fue por que noto como Raven lo miraba y temía hacer algo que lo delatara y sin olvidar que las comidas de Star no le eran muy saludable, así que entonces salió del comedor y se encamino por los pasillos de la torre hasta llegar a afuera y hay busco aun lugar donde poder entrenar y meditar.

-Afuera de la torre T y bajo la vigilancia de Raven, Nightwing comenzó su rutina de entrenamiento cosa que a Raven le llama mucho la atención fue que Nightwing se coloco en posición de meditación. – Claro Nightwing sabía perfectamente que ella lo miraba ya que noto cuando ella lo seguía por el pasillo oculta entre las sombras.

-Raven dime te gustaría acompañarme en mi meditación. –Le preguntaba Nightwing a Raven que no le quedo más remedio que salir detrás de las rocas en donde lo estaba vigilando y se acercó a el.

-Quien eres realmente y que quieres con nosotros. – Le preguntaba Raven mientras no dejaba de verlo como si quisiera traspasar su armadura y ver quien era realmente y por que este sentimiento de nostalgia invadía su cuerpo al estar cerca de el.

-Yo solo soy Nightwing y solo quiero vencer a Slade eso contesta a tus preguntas. – Le respondía a Raven mientras rompía su postura y se encaminaba hacia la ciudad ya que el solo echo de tenerla tan cerca y a su ves ten lejos era algo que lo mataba por dentro, y dejando a Raven con mas preguntas que respuestas, se encamino hacia la ciudad.

-Luego de caminar un rato Nightwing se dirigió al parque central donde todo había ocurrido, al llegar al lugar donde Slade le había disparado con su rayo observo que habían colocado un monumento del él, pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que a los pies del monumento se encontraba unas rosas negras, y cuando se dispuso a tomarlas una vos se lo impidió.

-Señor yo le recomiendo no tocar esas rosas. – Le decía un niño que se encontraba jugando en el parque, y que al verlo con esa armadura se acercó a el.

-¿Y por que?. – Le decía Nightwing mientras observaba al pequeño que lo miraba fijamente.

-Es que esas rosas las trajo la titán Raven, es mas siempre viene aquí, mi papi que trabaja de noche por aquí me dijo que la ve muy seguido por aquí y me comento que esas rosas son mágicas. – Pronuncia el niño y le señalaba las rosas.

-¿Mágicas, como?.

-Me dijo que si alguien las tocas las rosas los atacan y que te lastiman mucho. – Respondía el niño antes de irse ya que su mamá lo estaba llamando.

-Nightwing se agacho haber las rosas pero cuando estaba por agarrarlas el comunicador que le había dado Cy empezó a sonar.

-Que ocurre Cy. –

-Viejo ven a la torre titán urgente. - Pero que ocurre. – Por aquí no te lo puedo decir por favor ven lo más rápido que puedas. – En manos de un minuto estoy ay Cy.

-Dicho esto Nightwing salió corriendo y dando unos brincos sobre los autos a una gran velocidad producto del entrenamiento de Peklaf.

-Y como dijo Nightwing en un toque estuvo en la torre T.

-¿Qué ocurre Cy?. – Entro Nightwing en la sala de mando que se encontraba oscura hasta que se encendieron las luces

-BIENVENIDO NIGHTWING. – Fue el grito que esbozaron los titanes y una lluvia de papel picado y globos cayeron sobre él.

-¿Esto que significa? . – Se decía Nightwing, desde luego que él lo sabia pero debía sonar asombrado.

-Es tu fiesta de bienvenida Nightwing. – Le decía DL mientras le ofrecía un vaso de gaseosa.

-Vamos viejos, no me digas que no te gusto la sorpresa. – Decía el JB quien era el encargado de la música.

-Amigo Nightwing ahora eres un titán como nosotros. – Decía Star mientras se acercaba y le colocaba, eso sombreritos que se usan en los cumpleaños.

-Nightwing como líder de los titanes te doy la bienvenida. – Cy extendiendo su mano y dándole un fuerte apretón al nuevo titán.

-Bienvenido y espero que seamos amigos. – Spectrum dándole la mano cortes mente.

-Los únicos que no saludaron a Nightwing fueron Roar que no quiso asistir ya que desde un principio le dio mala espina Nightwing, no por él echo de que vieran en si a un villano si no que noto el interés que tiene en Raven. – Y Raven prefirió y a meditar a su cuarto ya que no le gustaban estas cosas de las fiestas.

-Muchísimas gracias a todos, la verdad me siento feliz de que me allá aceptado. – Pronunciaba un emocionado Nightwing mientras era llevado por Star a la mesa.

-Y la fiesta de bienvenida de Nightwing comenzó primero con un entremés luego música y así estuvieron bailando hasta casi el amanecer, luego que termino la fiesta los titanes se retiraron a sus cuartos ya que estaban cansados, pero el único que permaneció allí fue Nightwing. – _no sé que hacer me siento tan frustrado será mejor que busque a Slade lo derrote y tome otro camino ya que aquí no hay lugar para mí y en especial en el corazón de Raven. –_ Dando media vuelta para salir de allí pero como si se tratase de una premonición la alarma empezó a sonar, se dirigió hasta el comando y activa la pantalla para ver de quien se trataba, pero cuando la imagen se izo visible el rostro de Slade apareció en ella.

-Buen día titanes, pero que grata sorpresa el nuevo integrante, Nightwing es correcto no. – Le decía Slade con un tono sarcástico.

-Que quieres Slade. – Le respondía Nightwing con un malestar en su tono de vos al ver el responsable de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

-Muy simple gobernar la ciudad y deshacerme de ustedes titanes. Respondía Slade ante la mirada de Nightwing.

-En ese instante los de mas titanes entran a la sala, y observan en la pantalla a Slade, pero la única que sé quedando viendo otra cosa fue Raven ya que sus ojos se enfocaron en Nightwing, que al estar parado hay frente a la pantalla y la forma en que apretaba los puños no puedo dejar de notar que se parecía tanto a Robin, hasta que la vos de Cy la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Raven que esperas vamos. – ¿Que a donde?. – Como que a donde no escuchaste a Slade que mando otra ves a sus Robots a destruir la ciudad, vamos.

-Y así los titanes salían de la torre y se dirigían a enfrentar a los Robots, pero lo que no se imaginaba es que esta seria la batalla fin y en la que según Slade hoy seria él ultimo día de los titanes.

-Muy bien titanes llego la hora de que desaparezcan de mi ciudad. –Dicho esto Slade se coloco su nueva y mejorada armadura y salió de su guarida en dirección del parque central ya que mejor lugar para aniquilar a los titanes que hay donde su líder había perecido en sus manos. –

-Luego de unos minutos los titanes llegaron al lugar de la batalla y observando todo a su alrededor ya que a pesar que era de día el parque se veía tan sombrío en esos momentos.

-Viejo no me gusta nada esto, recuerda lo que paso la ultima ves aquí. – Decía el JB que miraba para todos lados, hasta que un gancho al cuello lo saca de su vigilancia.

-ChB tenias que recordarnos eso no, no te das cuenta que con tu comentario haces que los demás se entristezcan. – Le decía Cy que lo tenía tomado del cuello.

-AAAAUUUUURRRGGG. – Es lo único que salió de la boca del JB

-Oigan no es momento para estar jugando, recuerden que nuestro enemigo es Slade y el no jugara con ustedes. – Les reprochaba Nightwing a Cy y al El JB que rápidamente se pusieron en guardia.

-Coincido con Nightwing, hay que estar atentos. – Decía Raven a lo que todos quedaron ohhhhh.

-Amiga Raven es la primera ves que te escucho decir que esta de acuerdo en algo. – Le decía Star que la miraba extrañada ya que por lo general Raven era difícil estar de acuerdo con alguien.

-Oigan deberíamos estar alerta ya que por lo general Salde no es de eso que se hacen rogar. – Pronunciaba DL, Roar y Spectrum asientan afirmativamente lo dicho por DL.

-Hasta que el susodicho hace su entrada al campo de batalla, haciendo una entrada estruendosa ya que saliendo de atrás de unos árboles y seguido por sus súbditos, y caminando lentamente hacia los titanes.

-Y bien titanes aquí será su tumba junto a la de Robin, y claro que para eso deberé de hacerlo de nuevo. – Mirando a los titanes pero en especial a Nightwing, que ya sabia de quien se trataba.

-Hacer de nuevo que. – Pregunta Cy, mirándolo y colocándose en posición de batalla ante lo dicho por Slade.

-Ya lo verán, no es así Nightwing. – Slade sabia que al que tenia enfrente era al mismo Robin, no sabia como sobrevivió al ataque pero por ahora jugaría un poco con ellos. – Mis aprendices destrocen a los titanes. – SÍ MAETRO. –

-Y así los Robots saliendo de atrás de Slade, arremetieron contra los titanes que ante la velocidad y las destrezas de estos nuevos enemigos fueron sorprendidos.

-AAAAAAAA. –Fue el grito que dieron los titanes al ser golpeados a gran velocidad por sus enemigos y lanzados unos metros y cayendo sobre la fría tierra que dominaba esa parte del parque.

-Mientras tanto Slade aprovechando que los titanes se encontraba entretenidos con sus robots de un salto se coloco frente a frente a Nightwing.

-Mi joven aprendiz que bueno es volver a verte, pero como sobreviviste al rayo. – Le decía Slade a Nightwing mientras le lanzaba algunos golpes, y obligándolo a retroceder.

-No sé de que hablas Slade yo soy Nightwing no te confundas. – Decía Nightwing mientras esquivaba los ataques de Slade, que no le deban respiro y tratando de desviar la conversación por temor a que lo escuchen los titanes.

-Pero Robin recuerda que yo te conozco mejor que nadie, a mi no me puedes engañar, tal vez a tus amigos si, pero a mi no.- Dándole un puñetazo a Nightwing y haciéndolo caer al suelo. , Quien rápidamente se reincorpora.

-Maldición, debo terminar esto rápido antes que los demás se enteren. –Levantándose y impactándole una patada a Slade haciéndolo retroceder.

-Entre tanto la pelea entre Slade y Nightwing continuaba los demás titanes estaban luchando con todo pero parecía que sus fuerzas no servían contra estos mejorados Robots ya que cada ves que atacaban terminaban siendo golpeados ya sea por sus puños, árboles o cualquier cosa que tenían a mano.

-ESTALLIDO SONICO. – Grito Roar, golpeando a varios Robots pero estos apenas se movieron de su lugar y como si se tratase de un espejo su poder se le fue regresado haciéndolo volar varios metros y cayendo sobre el pavimento.

-ROAR, Maldición, ESPADA RESPLANDECIENTE. – Decía Divine light y formando en su mano una enorme espada y atacando, pero sus golpes eran bloqueados fácilmente por los Robots.

-Viejo estos son mas duro de roer, pero como dicen cuanto más grandes mas dura será la caída. – Diciendo esto JB se transformo en un T-rex e impacto con todo sobre unos de los Robots que ni se inmuto, haciendo que el JB se desplomara en el suelo por el gran impacto.

-Cy que hacemos nos están dando una paliza.- Decía Spectrum mientras trataba de esquivar los golpes de los Robots ya que su poder era inútil contra estas maquinas, que no tenían temores ni sentimientos con los que poder utilizar en su contra.

-En otro sector Raven y Star están dándole con todo, pero nada resulta cada ve que tiran a uno otros toman su lugar y arremetía con todo sobre las jóvenes titanes.- Que poco a poco estaban siendo doblegadas.

-Amiga Raven estas bien. – Le preguntaba Star a Raven al ver que ella estaba un tanto cansada.

-Si estoy bien, no voy a permitir que estas maquinas me ganen. – Decía Raven que utilizando una gran garra formada por su poder traspasaba difícilmente a los Robots y los atacaba, con gran furia.

-La lucha estaba tomando cada ve más lugar en la ciudad, edificios, autos y todo lo que estuviera hay era destrozado. – Mientras tanto Nightwing seguía luchando feroz mente con Slade.

-Robin has mejorado bastante, pero igualmente no estas a mi altura todavía. – Dándole un tremendo golpe que izo que Nightwing cayera al suelo, pero eso no seria suficiente para derrotarlo.

-Pues eso lo veremos.- Levantándose de un salto y arremetiendo contra Slade haciendo que este retrocediera. Luego de una sucesión de golpes que Slade esquivaba Nightwing saco su vara haciendo que Slade rompiera su postura de defensa y aprovechando el momento le impacto un fuerte golpe a Slade haciendo tambalear.

-Y esto solo es el comienzo Slade. –Le decía Nightwing dándole una ráfaga de golpes que impactaban de lleno en Slade que solo atinaba a retroceder y cubrirse.

-Pero esto seria suficiente para vencer al nuevo y mejorado Slade y sus súbditos lograran vencer a los titanes. -

Continuara...

Agradecimientos:

Shiro-wolfman-k: Amigo mil gracias por todo y desde luego espero que este capitulo este un poco mejor jaja, Bueno nos vemos, hasta la próxima.

Missthik-fran: No te preocupes ya vendrá el momento de la verdad y esperemos que todo salga bien entre Robin y Raven. Nos vemos.

Fernando-Urashima: Amigo gracias y espero con ansía tu fan de los titanes, y espectacular el de love hina. ¿Cuestión de Honor?.

ZETA BKT: Espero no haberte echo esperar mucho y gracias por seguir mi historia.

Sada-nyu: Hola, muchas gracias por compartir mi historia y mas si te gusta la hermosa pareja Robin y Raven, es que se ven tan lindos juntos, RobXRae por siempre.

Atte. El Santo Pegaso.


	5. Chapter 5

AVISO: Ante último capitulo, espero no haberlos echo esperar demasiado.

-Entre tanto Nightwing y Slade continuaban luchando, los titanes a duras penas podían seguir peleando ya que la batalla estaba durando mas de lo previsto y claro que sus cuerpos sentían eso.

-Titanes reagrúpense. – Exclamo Cy, haciendo que los titanes se juntaran y ocultaran por un momento detrás de un edificio mientras planeaban el contraataqué.

-Cy ya no doy mas estoy muy cansado. – Decía Roar que realmente se veía exhausto y todo golpeado.

-Que hacemos son demasiados y apenas destruimos a 20 de ellos.- Comentaba DL mientras se sentaba en el piso.

-Viejo esto esta terrible no creo que pueda aguantar por mucho tiempo más. Decía JB que estaba bastante lastimado.

-Amigo Cy donde esta Nightwing. –Preguntaba Star al no verlo hay.

-No sé Star, tal ves esta en otro sector peleando. – Comentaba Cy mientras se encontraban Revisando sus celdas de poder.

-Y Slade donde esta. – Preguntaba Spectrum que miro sigilosamente en dirección de donde estaban los robots destruyendo todo.

-El esta peleando con Nightwing del otro lado del parque. – Acoto Raven que estaba levitando sobre el edificio y observando todo.

-Maldición debamos ayudarlo o si no Slade lo va a matar, titanes debemos llegar hasta él. Decía Cy mientras terminaba de revisar sus celdas de poder y de reparar su brazo.

-Pero como, o te olvidas que hay por lo menos 100 de eso malditos. – Pronunciaba DL.

-Si lo sé pero no podemos dejar que lo maten... mmmmm, listo, Roar, Spectrum y Divine light ustedes distráiganlos mientras Raven, Star, JB y yo vamos por él.

-Dicho esto los titanes se pusieron en marcha para ir a buscar a Nightwing ya que sabían lo peligroso que es Slade.

-Mientras Roar, Spectrum y DL cumplían el plan de distracción Cy y los demás se dirigían ocultamente sobre una calle lateral para no ser visto por los robots.

-Luego de unas calles de allí llegaron donde Nightwing que aun seguí peleando con Slade, pero lo que sorprendió a los titanes eran que Nightwing le estaba dando pelea a Slade.

-Y bien Slade que opinas aun crees que no estoy a tu altura. – Decía Nightwing dándole unos golpes a Slade quien solo se cubría.

-No te confíes mi joven aprendiz aun no has vitos nada.- Diciendo esto Slade al igual que Nightwing su cuerpo fue cubierto por una nueva armadura que era completamente impresionante ya que hacia que Slade aumentara su tamaño y su fuerza de una forma sorprendente.

-A todo esto los titanes que estaban a unos pasos de ellos pudieron ver la terrible transformación de Slade.

-Maldición Slade solo esta jugando con él, debemos ayudarlo. – Y cuando estaban por ir en ayuda de Nightwing de la nada aparecieron los Robots y unos de ellos traía a Roar, DL y Spectrum totalmente inconsciente.

-Amigo Cy son nuestros compañeros. – Decía Star al ver el estado en que se encontraban sus amigos.

-Y el robots que traía los cuerpos de los titanes, se los arrojo a Cy como sé si trataran de una bolsa de papas.

-Al ver eso El JB se acerco a sus compañeros que realmente estaban terriblemente golpeados.

-Viejo aun están vivos, pero debemos sacarlos de aquí. – Decía JB que tenia en brazo a DL

-Tienes razón JB, pero no creo que esos nos dejen.- Decía Cy mientras retrocedían ante el lento avance de los robots y cargaba a Roar y Spectrum.

-Robin mira tus amigos pronto morirán y tu será el siguiente. –Golpeando a Nightwing y provocando que parte de su armadura se fracturara y dejando a ver parte de su traje negro.

-Demonio no puedo darme por vencido aun debo ayudarlos. – Diciendo esto Nightwing saco de su armadura una esfera que le tiro a Slade y al hacer contacto con su rostro fue cubierto por una especie de liquido que inmediatamente se endureció e impidiendo que Slade pueda ver, y aprovechando esa situación fue en ayuda de los titanes que se encontraban rodeados.

-Cy yo los cubriré y ustedes salgan de aquí. –Le decía Nightwing a Cy mientras se ponía enfrente de los robots.

-Viejo no podrás tu solo con ellos, deja que me quede a ayudarte.- Le respondía Cy ya que eran demasiado para él.

-No te preocupes amigo tu solo procura sacar de aquí a los titanes heridos. – Poniéndose en posición para lanzar su cápsula.

-Pero no usaras esa técnica, recuerdas lo que nos dijiste que una ves que lanzas una necesitas de varios minutos para lanzar otra.- Le reprochaba Cy sabiendo lo que ocurriría y temiendo que eso lo perjudique ya que los robots lo atacarían sin piedad.

-No te preocupe, yo no dependo solo de eso, tengo muchos trucos para estos Robots, pero ahora VETE DE AQUÍ. – Le grito Nightwing a Cy ya que los robots comenzaron a avanzar hacia ellos y sacando su armamento, y apuntando en dirección de los titanes.

-Y así los titanes se retiraron con muy malas ganas ya que no podían dejar solo a un miembro del equipo, pero en las condiciones que estaban no les quedo mas remedio que obedecer a Nightwing.

-Viejo uno de nosotros debería quedarse con él mientras los demás llevan a los heridos a un lugar seguro no crees. – Le decía el JB a Cy que se encontraba preocupado por su compañero.

-Tienes razón entonces yo me quedare a ayudarlo. – No Cy iré yo. – Pero Raven. – Cy no pudo seguir discutiendo ya que Raven dio la vuelta rápidamente y se dirigió hasta donde estaba Nightwing, que se disponía a lanzar su poder.

-Bien y ahora hojalatas probaran mi poder, CAPSULA DE PODER. – así como dijo el terrible golpe impacto contra los Robots y desintegrándolos a varios de ellos, pero no fue suficiente ya que habían demasiados, haciendo que Nightwing cayera de rodillas ya que fue mucho para él, primero pelear con Slade no era nada fácil aparte del golpe que le dio fracturó su armadura y ahora esto, entonces giro su rostro hasta donde estaba Slade pero el no estaba hay, hasta que escucho su vos detrás de él y sintió como si la muerte le hablara.

-Mi joven aprendiz creíste que con eso podrías detenerme. – Tomándolo del cuello y aventándolo con fuerza sobre el duro piso y quedando sobre él.

-No, esa no era mi intención, ya que no te detendré si no te matare y volverás al infierno de donde saliste.- Le decía Nightwing que lentamente se iba safando del agarre de Slade.

-Y aprovechando el momento Slade ordeno a sus robots ir a buscar a los titanes mientras el se queda peleando con Nightwing, pero Slade sintió un gran estruendo atrás del, cuando se dio vuelta vio la figura de Raven que estaba tras del.

-Ahora pagaras por todo el daño que nos hiciste. – Dicho esto Raven empezó a atacar a Slade mientras Nightwing se levantaba lentamente del suelo y viendo como Raven peleaba y a sus ves como los robots se dirigían hacia donde estaban los demás titanes.

-Debo hacer algo, eso robots se dirigen a donde están los titanes, pero no puedo dejar a Raven sola peleando con Slade.

-Pero un estruendo saca de su breve pensamientos a Nightwing, que vio como Cy, JB y Star entraban de nuevo en acción seguidos por unos maltrechos Roar, Spectrum y DL que a duras penas lograban tenerse en pie, pero eso no les impedía luchar.

-_bien esos son mis titanes. –_ girando en la dirección en la que estaban Raven y Slade se dirigió asía ellos.

-Raven por que tan furiosa conmigo. – Decía Slade con ironía ya que sabía perfectamente lo que ella sentía en ese momento y tratando de hacer perder el control a Raven.

-Cállate tu sabes muy bien por que, ahora yo me encargare de eliminarte como lo hiciste con Robin.- Atacándolo con todo su poder, pero Slade simplemente esquivaba todo lo que la mandaba hasta que de su armadura saco un rayo que impacto contra Raven haciéndola caer estruendosamente contra el suelo.

-RAVEN. – Grito Nightwing al ver como Slade la golpeo, y sin importarle su estado arremetió contra Slade.

-Maldito deja en paz a Raven tu pelea es conmigo. – Dándole algunos golpes que desde luego Slade esquivaba con gran facilidad.

-Mi joven aprendiz aun té queda fuerza para seguir peleando. – Le decía Slade mientras se movía de un lado hacia el otro.

-Ten por seguro que no moriré hasta verte vencido Slade. – Decía Nightwing totalmente enojado al ver como su ataque era bloqueado.

-Raven poniéndose de pie se dirigió hacia donde estaban peleando Nightwing y Slade.

-No intervengas, Slade es mío solo mío. – Decía Raven y apartando a Nightwing de Slade.

-Ohhh que romántico Raven, aun esta molesta por que me deshice de tu querido Robin, pero eso se puede solucionar. – Le decía Slade que en un ágil movimiento quedo atrás de Raven y tomándola por el brazo la aventó fuertemente contra el suelo.

-AAAAAA, maldito no me daré por vencida. – Levantándose y volviendo a atacar a Slade con todo lo que tenía.

-Sabes ya me canse de estar jugando contigo. – Desatando un terrible golpe contra Raven y haciéndola estrellan contra un árbol.

-Pero Slade no contaba con que Nightwing utilizaría su poder ya que sabía que tardaba su tiempo para generar esa energía y como ya la avía utilizado nunca se espero esto.

-SLADE... CAPSULA DE PODER. – Nightwing desencadeno un terrible golpe haciendo que parte de la armadura de Slade se despedazará y cayera estruendosamente al suelo, pero este golpe que dio Nightwing no solo afecto a Slade ya que mas partes de su propia armadura se rompiera dejando ver más la figura del joven.

-Y con los titanes, su batalla no era fácil pero gracias a la fuerza de todos y su excelente trabajo en equipo ya casi no quedaban robots, a excepción de unos 5 de ellos.

-Buen trabajo equipo, pero todavía nos quedan esos.- Decía Cy que se encontraba totalmente agotado ya que su reserva de energía estaba en él limite, pero igual no se daría por vencido.

-Pero esos últimos robots que quedaban eran los mas fuerte de la elite de Slade y les costaría mucho trabajo a los titanes vencerlos ya que su poder no se comparaba con los otros.

-Viejos estos son diferentes. – Decía el JB mientras se limpiaba el hilo de sangre que le salía de la boca al recibir un tremendo golpe estando transformado en T-rex.

-Amigos yo estoy muy cansa... da. – Star se desplomo al suelo totalmente exhausta.

-¿Cy que hacemos?.- Le preguntaba DL a Cy al ver como iban cayendo sus compañeros.

-Y lo único que podemos hacer es luchar hasta el final. –Decía Cy retomando la lucha.

-Pero todo el esfuerzo de los titanes fue inútil ya que iban cayendo como moscas ante estos robots.

-Maldición viejos nos patearon el trase... – Decía el JB quedando inconsciente él ultimo titán que quedaba en pie ya que los demás al igual que Cy fueron fácilmente vencidos y se encontraban tirados y con claros signos de agotamiento y laceraciones en todo sus cuerpos.

-Nightwing lentamente se levantaba y con algo de dificulta pudo ver primero a Raven inconsciente en el suelo luego girando su cabeza, sus ojos no podía creer lo que veía los titanes estaban completamente derrotados y Slade estaba completamente orgulloso ya que sus planes iban saliendo como lo había planeado.

-No, como puede estar ocurriendo esto. –Se decía Nightwing al no poder creer lo que sus ojos veían, pero la vos del responsable de todo se izo escuchar.

-Muy simple mi joven aprendiz, tus titanes son solo basura ante mí y tu será el siguiente. – Pronuncio Slade que rápidamente fue a atacar a Nightwing quien se encontraba en las últimas ya que ni fuerzas le quedaban para sostenerse en pie.

-Slade dándole un fuerte golpe a Nightwing y haciendo que su armadura se despedazará por completo y quedara solo con su traje negro revelando la figura del joven héroe.

Continuara...

Quiero agradecer a todos los amigos que me aguantan. Es que se me seco el cerebro.

AVISO URGENTE: Quien quiera donar un cerebro a este autor será bien recibido, eso si no esperen que les pague ya que ando mas mal que arriba de un chancho jajaja. A por cierto que lento soy sabían que están los ovas de school rumble y yo recién me entero, así que ahora los estoy bajando yupiiiiiii.

Ante ultimo capitulo, el próximo es el final.


	6. Chapter 6

-La batalla estaba casi decidida, los titanes estaban completamente derrotados solo quedaba en pie Nightwing, aunque no duraría mucho ya que se encontraba completamente exhausto todo ello por usar su cápsula tan seguido y agregando que ya no contaba con la protección de su armadura.

-Pero que tenemos aquí, Pero si es mi joven aprendiz, mmmmm el pelo largo no te sienta bien sabes. – Slade tomo a Nightwing de sus cabellos y lo arrojo contra el suelo, haciendo que Nightwing quedara en un estado de semi-inconciencia.

-Y ahora a quien prefieres que mate primero. – Mirando hacia donde estaban los titanes. – O prefieres que empiece con Raven. – Tomándola del cuello.

-Maldito deja a Raven en paz. – Apenas podía hablar Nightwing ya que se encontraba todo golpeado y cansado.

-Dime Robin como sobreviviste en aquella oportunidad y como obtuviste esos poderes. – Decía Slade, mientras tenía a Raven en sus manos.

-Solo te diré que estuve en un lugar lejano y hay conocí un buen hombre que me enseño a canalizar mi energía, pero ahora eso es lo que menos importa, ya que aunque me cueste la vida te venceré Slade. – Nightwing se levantaba lentamente, ya que no permitiría que lastimaran a sus compañeros y en especial a su querida gótica.

-No me digas que en el estado que estas piensan vencerme, por favor no me hagas reír. – Decía Slade mientras soltaba a Raven y se preparaba para atacar a Nightwing.

-Y como un rayo Slade ataco a Nightwing que a duras penas podía defenderse, a todo eso Raven se empezó a despertar y vio a dos figuras que combatían.

-Pero que ocurre aquí, ¿ quien es ese que pelea con Slade?. Se decía Raven al no reconocer a Nightwing ya que estaba algo mareada como para hacerlo.

-Vamos Robin eso es lo único que puedes hacer. – Dándole un fuerte golpe en él estomago y haciéndolo caer de rodillas.

-cof, cof... Maldito. – aun no estoy derrotado, levantándose y limpiándose el hilo de sangre que brotaba por su boca.

-Veo que aun me puedo divertir un rato más contigo Robin. – Sin dejar que Nightwing tenga posibilidades de defenderse le impacta un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciéndolo caer nuevamente y una ve en el suelo Slade le apunta con arma.

-Bueno esto ya es aburrido así que adiós Robin. – Pero un fuerte golpe tumba a Slade, que rápidamente se levanto para ver quien había sido.

-Slade te dije que la pelea era conmigo, ahora pagaras por lo de Robin. – Y así Raven se abalanzó contra Slade sin importarle el estado en que se encontraba.

-Pero mi niña aun no te diste cuenta. – Le decía Slade a Raven que estaba tan concentrada en acabar con el que ni se fijo en Nightwing.

-Dime Raven no te parece familiar el rostro de Nightwing. – Haciendo que Raven voltee a verlo, ya que se encontraba en el suelo por el fuerte golpe de Slade.

-No puede ser él es es... – Dejando de atacar a Slade y fijando su vista en Nightwing sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían y una lagrimas salieron de sus ojos al ver nuevamente al chico que espero por cinco años.

-Si Raven él es Robin, y sabes que te daré el privilegio de verlo morir de nuevo. – Aprovechando que Raven había dejado de atacarlo, en un veloz movimiento tomo a Nightwing con su brazo izquierdo y con el otro le apunta con su arma. – Y bien Raven esta lista para verlo morir de nuevo. – Le decía Slade mientras su arma empezaba a iluminarse, pero en ese momento un fuerte brazo toma el de Slade haciendo que este suelte a Nightwing que cae al suelo y el cual fue rápidamente agarrado por Raven.

-Maldito no te permitiré que siguas con esto. – Le decía Cy que a duras penas podía mantenerse en pie.

-Aun tiene energía para hablar Cy me sorprendes creí que ya serias chatarra. – Diciendo esto se suelta del agarre de Cy y girando sobre su eje le da una patada haciéndolo volar lejos de hay, luego se volteo y vio que Raven tenia en su brazo a Nightwing.

-Por que no me dijiste que estabas vivo, que habías regresado, por que tanto misterio Robin. – Le decía Raven mientras acariciaba su rostro y dejaba caer unas lágrimas de felicidad al tener nuevamente a su amado líder.

-Yo lo lamento Raven es que al principio tenia miedo de que los titanes se habían olvidado de mí y luego Roar me dijo que era tu novio y yo no supe que hacer Raven, por yo te amo y en estos cinco años no hacia mas que pensar en ti, en volver a verte perdóname Raven, perdóname por amarte sin merecerlo. – Le decía Nightwing que se encontraba en las piernas de Raven y mirándola con una profunda tristeza en sus ojos.

-No Robin tu perdóname a mí, Por que fui tan débil ese día y por no decirte lo que realmente sentía Robin, por que yo te amo, y siempre te amare y con respecto a lo de Roar no hay nada entres nosotros, yo nunca fui su novia ni lo seria por que yo solo te amo a ti y solo a ti. –Con lágrimas en sus ojos Raven lentamente se aproxima a Nightwing y lo besa.

-Valla que conmovedor, Robin no sabía que fueras tan romántico, pero lamento romper este momento, ya que tiene que morir. – Diciendo esto Slade lanza un rayo asía donde están Raven y Nightwing, pero una barrera desvía el rayo, entonces Raven y Nightwing lentamente se ponen de pie.

-Conque aun tiene fuerza he, pero nos les servirá de nada en el estado en que están. – Le decía Slade mientras se acercaba veloz mente asía ellos, pero Slade no contó con que los titanes se pusieran de pie nuevamente e ignorando sus propias heridas avanzaron hasta donde esta su antiguo líder y amigo dejando a su paso solo partes de aquellos robots que quedaban.

-Amigo Robin estas vivo. –Decía con gran emoción Star y dejando caer unas lagrimas de sus ojos y esbozando una enorme sonrisa que hace mucho no lo hacia

-Oye viejo cuando pensabas decírnoslo he, o acoso quería esperar hasta que fuéramos viejos.- Decía el JB mientras venia con DL ya que su pierna izquierda estaba muy lastimada.

-Bienvenido Robin. – Le decía cortes mente DL que cargaba con el JB.

-Es un gusto conocerte en persona Robin, y bienvenido. – Decía Spectrum que venia acompañado por Roar.

-Oye que haces con mi novia. – Le decía Roar a Nightwing ya que ellos se encontraban tomados de las manos y sin contar que vio cuando Raven beso a Nightwing.

-Deja de decir tonterías Roar ella nunca fue tu novia ni lo será, entiéndelo. –Le decía Cy a Roar.

-Pero que conmovedor otras ves los titanes están de pie, pero les aseguro que no será por mucho. – Slade arremete contra los titanes que en su estado actual no son rival para él, dejando a los titanes desparramados y girando y quedando frente a frente a Nightwing y Raven que a duras penas estaban en pie. – Y ahora es su turno. – Acercando sé y golpeando a Nightwing y Raven al mismo tiempo y separándolos. – Primero serás tú mi joven oscura. – Tomando a Raven y envolviéndola en una esfera de energía y comprimiéndola y haciendo que Raven lentamente se desvaneciera y que su poder fuera inútil, una ves que Raven quedo fuera de combate Slade se dirigió hasta donde esta Nightwing.

– Tú serás el segundo Robin. – Intentando hacerlo lo mismo que a Raven pero Nightwing se libero de la esfera y en un movimiento estaba sobre Slade dándole una fuerte pata que izo que este volara unos metros. – Te lo dije Slade esta ves tu perderás. – Abalanzándose sobre Slade y golpeando con todo lo que tiene. – Maldición Robin no puedo permitir que me derrotes, solo eres un aprendiz. – Slade trataba de dar un golpe pero Nightwing utilizando su agilidad y su vara no permitía que Slade se defendiera. –

- Pero Slade tenía un As bajo la manga. – En un rápido movimiento golpea a Nightwing y se aproxima hasta donde estaba uno de los robots tirados, y le quita el brazo derecho donde tiene el arma y la fusiona con su brazo formando un súper cañón.-

-Ahora si morirás Robin. – Disparando contra Nightwing, que desde luego no permitiría que lo venciera.

-SLADE, CAPSULA DE PODER.

-BOOOOMMMMMMM. – Fue el sonido domínate cuando esas energías chocaron.

-Luego de ese gran estruendo Nightwing pudo observar la imagen de Slade que se desintegraba.-

-Volveré, juro que volveré JAJAJA. –Decía Slade ante de desintegrarse en una nube de ceniza. ¿Pero esa seria la ultima ves que los titanes verían a Slade?.

-Nightwing lentamente se acercó asía donde estaba Raven y la tomo entre sus brazo, provocando que despertara.

-Robin estas bien, disculpa por no haber podido ayudarte. – Le decía Raven mientras acariciaba el rostro de Robin y lo miraba con dulzura.

-Tranquila Raven, Slade es historia, ahora solo me importas vos. – Y lentamente se fue acercando hasta los labios de ella fundiéndose en un baso que se izo esperar por 5 años, luego de un apasionado beso Robin dejo por un momento sus labios al notar que Raven quería decir una palabras.

-Robin con respecto a tu pregunta aquella ves, mi respuesta es, si, Robin yo también te amo, y así se fundieron en un ardiente beso ante la mirada de los titanes, que estaban feliz de tener a su líder nuevamente, en ese momento tenían ganas de ir y abrasarlo pero sabían que ese momento solo le pertenecía a Raven así que tranquilamente se retiraron del lugar dejando a los enamorados que ni cuenta se dieron de su partida, luego de unos minutos Raven y Robin se miraron mutuamente y comprendieron que era momento de regresar a su hogar, y sin mas partieron caminando tomados de las manos como lo haría cualquier jóvenes de su edad.

-Una semana después, en la torre titán que ahora se encontraba totalmente hermosa ya que su amigo y líder había vuelto a casa.

-Viejo te voy a ser pedazo. – Le decía el JB a Cy mientras su personajes era arrinconado por el de Cy.

-Eso lo veremos, toma esto, jajaja buuyyaaa, gane otra ves. – Se vanagloriaba Cy al haber ganada en el juego.

-Oigan no creen que están grandes para eso. –Les reprochaba Roar que se encontraba sentado y observando hacia la ventana.

-Déjalos, ellos son felices así. – Los defendía DL que estaba tomando un té y disfrutando del hermoso ambiente que se respiraba en la torre.

-Amigo Roar por que esta de tan mal humor en un día hermoso. – Mirándolo y esbozando una gran sonrisa le decía Star.

-Déjalo Star, es que esta de malas por que Raven ya tiene novio. – Mirándolo y haciéndole un gesto, que a Roar no le gusto mucho. – jaja muy gracioso Spectrum. –

-Dicho esto en la terraza de la torre T se veía las figuras de dos personas que estaban abrasados.

-Mmmmm, No sabes cuanto deseé esto Raven estar aquí contigo y poder ver nuevamente el amanecer. – Le susurraba Nightwing al oído, mientras mimaba a su gótica.

-Mmm Robin Mmmmm. – Era solo lo que decía Raven ya que estaba completamente excitada con las caricias que le daba Nightwing.

-¿Raven te gustaría ir a mi habitación?. – Dejando por un ratito de besar el cuello de Raven.

-Mmmm Robin que tienes pensado hacerme en tu cuarto. – Mirándolo con una sonrisa traviesa, mientras Robin tomándola de la mano se dirigieron a su cuarto y claro tratando de que los demás no se den cuenta.

-Y sin más Raven y Nightwing se encontraban en el cuarto y lentamente fueron en vueltos

En aquel tan puro acto de amor, que empezó con unos besos apasionados mientras sus ropas iban siendo dejadas de lado y lentamente Robin recostó a Raven en la cama mientras no dejaba de besarla y luego de unos segundos Robin lentamente apartas sus labios de los de ella y la mira fijamente a sus ojos ya que esa mascara que cubría sus ojos fue historia junto con sus ropas.

-Robin te amo, y siempre te amare. Le decía dulcemente Raven mientras lo miraba a esos ojos color miel que tantas noches se imagino y hoy era una realidad.

-Yo también te amo mi hermoso ángel. Pronunciaba Robin mientras nuevamente cubría los labios de ella con los suyos.

-Robin esta es mi primera ves por favor se amable conmigo. – Decía Raven con cierto temor pero a su ve segura de lo que sentía

-Y así Nightwing y Raven se entregaban en cuerpo y alma sellando esta historia de un amor que a pesar de los años nunca claudico.

-Un amor que a pesar de los años siempre estuvo en ellos y que nunca terminaría.

FIN.

Atte. El santo Pegaso.

fanfic del Santo:

Anime—Love Hina: "Tan solo una sonrisa-Completo-".. -- "Triste navidad, triste año nuevo 7 Capítulos-Completo"... --"Mi renacer 12 Capítulos – Suspendido"...

Cartón---Teens titans: "Me quede triste- Completo".. – "Enamorados 3 Capítulos. Completo". – "A pesar de los años 6 Capitulo – Completo". – "Tu no Robin, Tu no –En Progreso"


End file.
